et Aversum
by Raawrrr
Summary: Bukti bahwa ia akan kembali meski pergi jauh ditunjukkan saat musim panas. [For #SasuIno4S18 / Summer]


.

.

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! AU! OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), etc.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **Written for SasuIno Four Seasons Event 2018 – Together with you!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

 _Tokyo International Airport_ , tempat yang begitu padat dengan manusia yang berlalu lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka membawa cukup banyak barang bawaan, entah turis yang baru sampai atau pribumi yang akan pergi.

Ditengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk tersebut, dua insan berbeda gender saling berhadapan dengan ekspresi berbeda yang ditampilkan.

"Iya, sudah tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi, Ino."

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu menghela napas, "benar pergi ke Amerika untuk kuliah 'kan? Bukan untuk mencari gadis barat yang lebih _hot_ dariku?"

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam tenang, "sudah punya kau. Untuk apa cari yang baru."

"Siapa tahu ingin cari yang baru. Aku tidak di sana, jadi kau bisa bebas."

"Tidak akan." Sasuke mengacak pelan surai pirang milik Ino yang dibalas dengan jeritan protes dari yang punya. "Sudah waktunya _check-in_. Aku harus pergi."

"Terus kabari aku." Ino memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke erat sebelum pemuda itu pergi.

.

.

.

Tidak mudah bagi Ino untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini. Ia lebih terbiasa untuk berkencan romantis sembari mengobrol dengan tatap muka dibanding mengobrol via _chat_ ataupun via suara. Untuk melakukan _video_ _call_ rasanya pun jarang karena Sasuke sibuk.

Beberapa kali Ino berkata ia tidak betah dengan status _long distance relationship_ dan memutuskan hubungan romansa ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, mereka tidak benar-benar putus. Sasuke selalu ingin kembali padanya, pemuda dingin itu masih tetap bertahan. Bertahan dengan keegoisannya, bertahan dengannya yang terkadang bersikap kenakak-kanakkan, bertahan dengannya yang kadang tidak mau mengerti.

Rasanya Ino mempertanyakan kewarasannya ketika ia dengan bodohnya meminta putus pada Sasuke— terlebih, ia tidak melakukan hal itu hanya sekali. Ia menyesal. Untungnya, hubungan mereka masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

Dan pada akhirnya ia kembali ke sini, _Tokyo International Airport._ Sudah libur musim panas dan Sasuke berkata bahwa ia akan pulang, bertemu dengannya lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah setahun tidak bertemu pandang secara langsung.

"Ino." Seseorang memanggil namanya, ia kenal betul suara itu. Suara milik seseorang yang selama ini terpisah jarak yang cukup jauh dengannya. Suara milik Sasuke!

"Sasuke!" Ino menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan gembira, senyum cerah terpatri pada roman. Meski tidak secerah matahari musim panas ini.

"Aku pulang." Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup dahi Ino yang tertutup oleh poni panjangnya. Hal ini membuat Ino lebih bahagia lagi.

"Selamat datang kembali! Kau pasti lelah, 'kan? Ayo lekas pulang."

"Tunggu. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah yang langsung ia buka. Sebuah cincin platinum bertahtakan batu safir berwarna _aquamarine_ berbentuk oval. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Eh?" Ino menurut dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang langsung diterima oleh Sasuke. Disematkannya cincin tersebut ke jari manis kiri Ino. Ino hanya menatap sebelum akhirnya membuka suara lagi, "… jadi ini cincin apa? Tunangan, ya?"

"Anggap saja begitu." Sasuke memasukkan kembali kotak kecil berwarna merah tersebut ke dalam sakunya.

"Kalau memang betulan tunangan, aku maunya dibuat pesta juga loh! Kau tahu, pesta pertunangan yang indah seperti para selebri—"

"Kalau untuk pesta nanti saja saat menikah. Buat semegah yang kau mau. Cincin itu anggap saja sebagai tanda bahwa kau milikku— tempatku untuk kembali pulang." Sasuke memotong perkataan Ino, "aku akan mengambil barang di bagasi lalu kita pulang."

Tangan kanan Sasuke dan tangan kiri Ino saling menggenggam. Ah, musim panas yang hangat.

.

.

.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya ke arah cahaya matahari yang bersinar sangat terik. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena cincin yang ia kenakan memantulkan cahaya tersebut. Cincin indah, penuh kenangan, dari orang yang sangat berharga.

Sudah berapa tahun sejak saat itu, ya?

"Nampaknya… pesta pernikahan yang megah itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, _ne,_ Sasuke?"

.

.

 **END**

.

* * *

 **AN.**

Berkenan untuk memberikan tanggapan apapun mengenai cerita ini?

Jika iya, ayo tuliskan pada kolom review!

Terimakasih~!

 **With love,**

 **Raawrrr,**

 **29-07-2018 ; 13:41.**


End file.
